In a printing apparatus such as a label printer, cut paper and roll paper have been used. If the cut paper, on which an image is printed, is printed again because of, for example, a printing failure of the printing apparatus, a user has to set the sheet in a tray in the printing apparatus. However, for such work, the user needs to perform operation for opening a cover of a machine body of the printing apparatus and setting the sheet. Therefore, it is likely that labor and time of the user are required.